


Witch Weekly: Christmas Edition

by caramelariana



Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP: EWE, Interview, M/M, Witch Weekly, smitten!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry finally agree to an interview about their relationship. (Part of A Very Drarry Christmas, but can stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Weekly: Christmas Edition

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's a bit past Christmas, but I wanted to get these uploaded while it was still technically the Christmas season. This series was originally posted in 2011 on ff.net, and I wanted to export it to AO3 while it still made sense to post a Christmas fic!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
Witch Weekly: Christmas Edition

“He was pink for a week!” Ginny chortled.

Harry sat across from her and  laughed as she regaled him with stories from the Weasleys’ joke shop. It really had been too long since he’d spoken with Ron, what with him leaving the Aurors and taking on the joke shop full time. Now at least he knew why Ron had ducked out of their date last week. It may surprise most people, but Ron had actually become quite vain as he’d grown into his looks, and would not have wanted to be seen with a bubblegum pink face. Harry didn’t know how Hermione dealt with him sometimes, but it probably had to do with the fact that his best friends were smitten with one another.

He felt something soft brush against his cheek as their giggles subsided. He looked up and met smiling grey eyes with a grin of his own. “Sorry I’m late,” Draco said, placing another peck, this one on Harry’s lips.

“Awww,” Ginny hummed, an amused smile on her face.

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco sat down. “None of that Ms. Weasley,” Draco admonished. “Or we won’t give you all the juicy details.”

The redhead drew her fingers across her lips in a silencing motion. “I’ll behave,” she said chuckling.

Seemingly satisfied with that response, Draco turned to Harry with an appreciative glance. Harry blushed, still driven speechless by the way Draco looked at him sometimes—as if he were a delicate pastry waiting to be devoured. He coughed at the butterflies that thought sent fluttering in his stomach and sent a strained smile Draco’s way. Draco just chuckled, knowing full well the effect he could have on the green-eyed hero.

“I took the liberty of ordering you a filet mignon,” Harry finally said.

“Ah,” said Draco as he scanned the drink menu. “Brilliant. I’m starving.”

“Rough day at work?” Ginny asked.

“Incredibly,” Draco said, placing his drink order with a passing waiter. “I ended up having to miss lunch, and obviously I was held up at the end.”

Harry took a sip of his own white wine and nodded in concern. “Everything all right?”

Draco shrugged. “It is now,” he said with a sigh. “But we didn’t come here to discuss thick-headed clients.” He turned expectant eyes to Ginny.

She showed no sign of being affected by the sudden change in topic. Her coolness was what had led Draco to deem her a worthy witch, even if she was a Weasley. It didn’t hurt that she was far better at hexes than even he was. “First of all I want to thank you both for doing this interview,” she said as she set up a recording pen. Harry eyed it warily and Ginny snorted. “Relax Harry. I don’t use Rita Skeeter's perverse techniques. I like to think of myself as an honest journalist.”

“I trust you,” he responded, turning back to his friend.

She smiled. “Since Draco seems so eager, let’s just jump straight into the interview, shall we?”

Draco rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his martini. “Please,” he said, “carry on.”

With a nod Ginny straightened and mentally put on her interviewer cap. The shift in mindset was noticeable without being obnoxiously obvious. “As you can imagine, our readers have many questions after your relationship went public,” she stated bluntly.

Harry wanted to tell Ginny where the readers could shove their curiosity, but he stopped at Draco’s chuckle. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that they’d already discussed this. “Well, we certainly don’t want to keep your readers in the dark,” Draco said with amusement. Harry shifted uncomfortably. While he was still uneasy about any form of attention, Draco soaked up the spotlight like he was born for it. And really, he was. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Draco subtly placed a reassuring hand on his thigh.

Ginny beamed at Draco. “Before I get into that, I must comment on the fact that you have been refusing all requests for interviews. Why did you finally agree to meet with Witch Weekly?”

Harry stared at her incredulously. “Uh, you’re one of our best friends,” he said.

He felt a light slap on his leg as Draco shook his head. “Harry,” he said with a sigh. “She can’t possibly use that in the article.” He turned back to Ginny and rested his chin on folded hands. “We respect the author of this article and trusted that she would not twist our story for her own benefit.”

Ginny had the decency to blush and nodded her thanks. “I will certainly only write what I am told.” She paused as the waiters brought their meals. After each person at the table had taken time to enjoy the first bite of their meals, she continued. “Of course the first question on everybody’s minds is: how? How did the two of you—rivals for all seven years at Hogwarts—decide to become an item?”

Draco’s eyes glittered and Harry had a strong fear that he was about to be soundly embarrassed. “I believe Harry is to blame for that school age rivalry. He never did like me. I tried to befriend him before the start of first term, but he resoundingly refused my hand.” Draco smirked at his lover.

“Tried to befriend me?” Harry asked, wide-eyed. “You insulted my friends!”

The blond sniffed. “I had no idea you were with him or I would have kept my opinions to myself.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Would you really?”

“Of course I would,” he scoffed. “I was only trying to impress you. You interested me.”

“How did I interest you?”

Draco winked. “I thought you were cute.”

“We were eleven!”

“I know what I like,” Draco said, taking a sip of his martini.

Harry sputtered as Ginny chuckled. “So you liked Harry when you first saw him?”

“Didn’t you?” he asked in challenge. Ginny blushed but shoved on. “Then why did you act like you hated him?”

“I did hate him.” Harry groaned but Draco just smiled. “I’d never been denied what I wanted before. It enraged me, and I vowed to make him pay.”

“You were a spoiled brat,” Harry accused.

Draco sniffed. “I was a well-loved child,” he said defensively. “But that’s all in the past now. Buried to the ages, shall we say? I did get what I wanted in the end.” He eyed Harry up and down.

The raven-haired man blushed. “We’re supposed to be doing an interview Draco!” he protested.

Ginny jumped on her long-ago boyfriend. “What about you Harry? When did you first notice Draco?”

Harry’s face grew even more crimson. “I’ve always noticed him.”

The witched grinned evilly. “I mean, when did you realize you wanted to jump his bones?”

Harry coughed and Draco cackled. “That is hardly an appropriate question for a renowned journalist!” the blond said, though it was clear he commended the effort.

She smirked. “Well, one has to be blunt when dealing with Harry Potter. He’s a bit thick-headed you know?” The two shared a knowing look.

“Oi!” Harry protested. “Don’t put that in the article!”

Ginny chuckled. “Fine. But seriously, when did you become interested in Draco in a non-platonic way?”

“Well,” Harry started. He felt his boyfriend nudge him and glared at the blond. He took a deep breath and decided the sooner he talked, the sooner this uncomfortable interview could be over. “I was working a case for the Auror department and Draco had been brought in as a consultant. We hadn’t really spoken in a couple of years.” He glanced at Draco, who nodded in encouragement. “After a few tense meetings, I realized that there was more to him than an obnoxious Slytherin.”

Draco snorted. “You mean you saw me for the true specimen of masculinity that I am.”

Harry laughed. “If that’s how you want to tell it!”

“Tell me about your first date?” Ginny asked. Harry felt himself become more comfortable, as if he was talking to Ginny as a friend.

“Our first date was a disaster,” Draco admitted with a frown.

“I thought it was great,” Harry said, smiling fondly at the memory. Draco had taken him to a fancy Japanese restaurant for their first date, and Harry had been completely out of place. It helped that the normally cool Draco Malfoy seemed to be incredibly nervous. Before dinner had even arrived he had dumped a glass of red wine on his shirt. His embarrassment was enough to make Harry more comfortable, and he had convinced the blond to continue the date. For dessert they ordered mochi ice cream, which Draco had never had before. Unfortunately, the blond discovered he had an allergy to the Japanese sweet. They had left the restaurant as Draco’s face swelled, and Harry had convinced him to try muggle Benadryl. When the pharmacist had insisted it should help the swelling, Draco drank the liquid straight out of the bottle. Half an hour later Harry was half carrying Draco up the steps to his flat. The blond was surprisingly sweet when drunk on medicine, and his nonsensical mutterings had Harry in stitches.

Ginny wiped her eyes as Harry finished the story. She was clutching her sides from laughter, earning a few curious glances their way. “It’s not funny,” Draco muttered, spearing his steak.

“Of course it is,” Harry said. “Besides, a lot of good came of it.”

“Oh,” Ginny asked. “Do tell?”

“I realized that I was not going to be sweeping Harry off his feet,” Draco admitted. “The less I tried to impress him, the more he seemed to like me. It was a fortuitous lesson indeed.” He clinked his martini glass against Harry’s wine glass.

Ginny smiled. “Indeed,” she echoed. “What made you decide to make the relationship public?”

Harry blushed. “It was sort of a New Year’s resolution,” he said. “But Draco decided to speed up the process.”

The witch nodded. “What was the resolution? Make as big a scene as possible?”

Draco shrugged. “It’s not my fault the mistletoe happened to be floating above us at that particular moment in time.”

Green eyes narrowed accusingly. “You put it there!”

“There is no evidence to support your claim.” He smirked around a bite of his meal.

Ginny watched the two in no small wonder. It seemed that much as Harry liked to deny it, their relationship thrived on the easy teasing existing between the two. She didn’t think Harry would have been able to handle open admiration or sugary gushiness. Besides, in a time when the wizarding world still worshipped Harry, Draco kept his feet firmly planted in reality. Even Ginny would not have been able to do that had she still been interested in the job.

“It certainly makes for an interesting Christmas story,” she mused.

Draco nodded. “I thought so too. I’m sick of hearing about how crummy the weather is. Give them something else to talk about.”

“Attention whore,” Harry muttered.

“Only for you,” Draco easily shot back.

Ginny chuckled again, before sobering to ask the next question. “Now don’t be offended, but there is a question that is going to be on everyone’s minds. This is specifically targeted to you, Draco.” The blond set down his utensils and gave the journalist his full attention. “There are many people who are speculating that you are using Harry to garner public favor.”

Harry choked on his potatoes and glared at Ginny. “That’s hardly fair—” His tirade was cut short as Draco held up a placating hand.

“I can’t say I haven’t been expecting this,” he responded diplomatically. “My family name has not been held in high regard since the end of the war. There are people who will always question my motives, and I do not blame them. However,” and here he grew deadly serious, “I have no political motivations for dating Harry. My feelings for him are very real, and I will not take kindly to people suggesting otherwise. I love this man very much, and decided to make our relationship public because I did not want to have to hide that. My only motives with Harry are to have him by my side forever. To grow old with him and some day have a family. To be there to celebrate with him during the highs, and to comfort him during the lows. If anyone finds those motives to be impure, then they can shove off.” He took a sip of his martini. “And that, Ginevra, you can quote completely.”

Ginny hid a smile as Harry turned sparkling eyes to his lover. She saw the tell-tale sign of unshed tears, and busied herself so the couple could have a moment.

“Do you really mean that?” Harry asked, voice barely a whisper.

“Every word,” Draco said seriously. He kissed the other man. “Now let’s finish this interview so I can take you home.”

Harry shivered at the promises in that suggestion and turned back to Ginny. “Any other questions?”

“Just one,” she said honestly. She stopped the recording quill. “You never told me: who’s top and who’s bottom?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Ginny!” Harry gasped, shocked.

“I do believe that’s none of your business,” Draco said with a smirk, draining the rest of his martini. “And if you haven’t noticed how Harry limps around, then you aren’t as good a reporter as I was led to believe.”

Ginny chortled as Harry choked in embarrassment. “Draco!” he hissed, furious with the blond. He wanted to tell Ginny that what the blond had said was not entirely true, but he’d rather drop the subject.

The bill came and Ginny and Draco got into a tiff over who was paying. “I asked for this interview,” Ginny said firmly. “Let Witch Weekly pick up the tag.”

Once Draco realized Ginny would not be paying with her own money, he acquiesced, though Harry knew it hurt his pride to do so. Say what you wanted about the Malfoy heir, but he truly was a gentleman.

“Before we leave, I have one more request,” Ginny said as they left the restaurant and stood on the sidewalk.

“No more questions about our sex life,” Harry said adamantly.

Ginny laughed. “Scout’s honor. Not tonight anyway.” She smirked. “I just want to get a picture for this article.”

“Do we have to?” Harry whined.

“Oh do shut up Harry,” Draco said. “Why deprive the readers of such a beautiful face?”

Harry snorted. “You are so vain.”

A hand came up and tilted Harry’s chin. “I was talking about you,” the blond said. The words made Harry’s heart melt, and he leaned in for a kiss. Harry almost forgot they were standing in the snow when a flash went off. The surprise made him jump away from Draco.

The blond was smirking. “You did that on purpose!” Harry accused. Ginny grinned wildly as she held the offending camera in her hand.

“Thanks for that,” she said to the blond.

He nodded. “Consider that your Christmas present.”

“Only if I can keep a copy,” she said wickedly.

Draco draped an arm around Harry’s shoulder as he waved to the redhead. “Whatever you want Ginny. Just don’t hide it under your pillows for late night soirees.”

“Draco!” Harry squeaked as the blond led the two away.

Ginny just shook her head. “Merry Christmas you two!” she called, but they were too wrapped up in one another to hear her. She shrugged and turned in the direction of her own home. She thought about the money she would make for getting this story, and grinned. They really had given her a perfect Christmas present. Now she could afford the ring she wanted for Luna.


End file.
